Fallen Throne Wikia
THIS WIKI, IN ITS ENTIRETY, IS NO LONGER CANON. It hasn't been for a long time. I just haven't gotten around to updating it. I have revoked my idea of allowing the canon to be open to interpretation at this time. Only information found on the official Fallen Throne page of my website 'is canon. It is prone to change as I revise the canon. The canon is still very nascent, and very slow in development. I am very busy and I apologize for that. I also apologize to everyone who contributed to this wiki. Please feel free to contribute your own ideas here, but know that none of it is considered canon. - LordAardvark (couldn't figure out what my logic credentials were). What is ''Fallen Throne? Fallen Throne is an adult-oriented high-fantasy universe, whose main media is expressed through the Source Filmmaker. Fallen Throne contains sexually explicit imagery, and pornographic elements. Fallen Throne, however, is '''NOT a "porn universe." It is a full-fledged fantasy universe with sexuality and pornographic elements that play significant roles in its story. Beyond the sex, the universe boasts a large corpus of history, mythos, and geopolitics, spread across a wide range of characters and races and throughout a long span of time. Fallen Throne is a mature universe, intended for mature audiences. In addition to explicit sexuality, it harbors graphic violence, fantastical discrimination, sexual violence, and controversial topics such as slavery, supremacy, and ethnic / racial purity. If any of these things offend you, or you think that things that offend you might fall under this wide category of "mature content", then you probably don't want to be here. With that being said, if you are interested in contributing to the Fallen Throne universe, please see the section on soft canon. A large focus of Fallen Throne is that it is a very large universe, of which the official story only touches on very small parts. The rest of it is open to interpretation and contribution by interested artists, writers, and animators. Please feel free to contribute to the wikia as you see fit, as per the guidance of the soft canon article, and of course, common sense. Please keep official information regarding Fallen Throne to the official authors, though. Thank you. :). Official Canon This describes events that are considered to be official canon. These are separate from soft canon, and, under all situations of conflict, official canon always wins. The Fallen Throne main arch Fallen Throne refers to two entities: The storyline referred to as Fallen Throne, described here; and the greater universe in which the Fallen Throne ''storyline takes place. To disambiguate, the storyline ''Fallen Throne will be referred to as "the main story". In media, however, it is simply referred to as Fallen Throne. I apologize for the confusion, but this is what happens a story just continually expands into a universe too large for the story to encase in its entirety. Plot Synopsis The events of the main story begin with the deposition of the Dark Elf Queen Nualia, after having ruled over the Dark Elf empire of Vael'Aser for three hundred years. She is overthrown by the Usurper Mujeri, who has convinced the Elvish Aristocracy that the Watchers have divined her to be the next Queen of Vael'Aser. Furthermore, she convinces the Aristocracy of charges against Nualia for crimes against the empire, which results in Nualia's exile from Vael'Aser. The main story follows a three-way power struggle: * Queen Nualia is devoted to regaining her rightful place atop her throne (hence the name of the storyline, "Fallen Throne"), and will do anything to regain it. * Usurper Mujeri is devoted to preparing her people against a looming unprecedented evil that she has foreseen coming in the near future, and will do anything to protect her people. * Exile Caldreth - an extremist who was exiled from Vael'Aser centuries prior for her radical views - is devoted to laying her own claim to the throne of Vael'Aser and impose what she believes will correct the corruption of the Aristocracy, and will do anything to destroy said corruption. To complicate matters, the deposition of Queen Nualia has led to dissension amongst the Aristocracy. There are those situated firmly behind Usurper Mujeri, while there are others who have strong suspicions that Mujeri used dark magic to deceive either the Watchers into divining her, or the Aristocracy into accepting her. This has led to weak control over Vael'Aser, and with evil at their doorstep and the empire teetering on the edge of collapsing in on itself, Mujeri quickly finds herself acting out of desperation. Soft Canon A large part of Fallen Throne is that the universe is so vast, while the main story covers such a small subsection of it. As such, Fallen Throne introduces a concept referred to as "soft canon". In essence, this is a safe-haven for contributing artists to cleanly and semi-official introduce their own ideas into the canon of Fallen Throne. It is considered a "soft" canon because, while it is not authored by the official writers of Fallen Throne, it is believed to fill a region of space that is sufficiently ambiguous. If you or someone you know is interested in contributing soft canon, please see the soft canon article for details. Please be aware that soft canon does contain spoilers to the main story, as well as potential spoilers for contributed works. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse